


Borrowed Moments

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Battle, Becky/Chuck side romance, Final Battle, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Dean Winchester, Intervention, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing in Action, Mission Fic, Requited Love, Rescue Missions, Torture, Vessel Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters were never good with grief, Sam knew that.  But he never expected to wake up and see Dean wearing Cas's battered trench coat.  He also didn't expect what was meant to be an intervention to turn into a rescue mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remnants

“Rise and shine Sammy, time to hit the road!”

Sam mumbled under his breath as he flipped over, blearily opening his eyes to check the alarm clock.  The stark red lettering told him he’d only crawled into bed a few hours ago and it was NOT, in fact time, for him to get up yet.  Looking over at his brother he opened his mouth to snap at him, but fell short. 

Dean was wearing the tattered trench coat. 

“What’s the rush?”  He asked slowly, watching his brother’s face carefully.  There was a strange calmness in his eyes that scared Sam, rocking him to his core.  It reminded him of the stoic way he’d try to resign himself to his year to live after his deal with the Cross Roads demon, the look on his face a clear telling of some foolhardy plan doomed to fail but that Dean was willing to throw himself behind anyways. 

“Got a call from Bobby about an hour ago, he needs our help with a vampire nest up in Maine.  Pack your stuff, you can sleep in the car on the way.”  Dean said as he shoved the few possessions he’d unpacked back into his duffle bag.

Sam didn’t bother asking how he was going, but he wanted it.  It was clear he wasn’t dealing well, but at least this time unlike when their Dad had died, Dean wasn’t railing against everyone that cared about him. 

For the first time since he could remember, when the Impala squealed out of the parking lot, Dean kept the radio turned off. 

Sam, stircrazy from the brooding silence, couldn't take it anymore.  As soon as Dean got out of the car, his hand went straight for the car radio.  He didn’t think there was any harm in turning on the radio for a few minutes while Dean pupped gas.

He was wrong.

As the solemn beauty of the 1st chair violins broke over him, washing away the silence, Sam felt tears prick unbidden at the corners of his eyes.  Now he understood why his brother hadn’t wanted to turn on the radio.

They only ever listened to classical music when Cas picked the station in those rare moments when Dean let someone else take control of the radio.

Clearing his throat, he hurried to wipe the tears away as Dean clicked off the pump and shut the gas tank.  He reached for the radio but stopped, unsure if he should just turn it off or turn the channel.  In his deliberation he didn’t notice his brother open the car door and lean down.

“Leave this station on, okay?”

Sam nodded, watching his brother shut the door and walk inside to pay.  The trench coat looked strange across his shoulders, almost like he was trying to embody Castiel by wearing his coat, but he couldn’t do that.  He couldn’t keep those memories alive by grasping at the few ephemeral threads the angel had left them before disappearing, before dying.  He could only borrow them for a while and then, hopefully, try to forget.

Sam prayed his brother would be able to forget.

 

******

 

As the Impala’s engine shut off, Bobby started towards the car relieved to see his boys.  He’d heard about the incident with Castiel, and when neither of them called to tell him about it, he’d been worried they were up to some foolhardy suicide mission to try and bring the feathered idjit back.  But when he’d called about the vampire nest, Dean had answered and was revved to go.

When he got out of the car, Bobby stopped short, eyes turning questioningly to Sam. 

“Hey Bobby, so what’s the plan?”  Dean asked, completely oblivious to their concern. 

“The nest’s on the top floor of an old abandoned hotel in the heart of the historic tourist trap part of town.”  Bobby explained, leading them over to the maps and building blueprints he’d spread out over the roof of his truck.  “They’re smart for idjits.  We can’t bust in there during the daytime with all the tourists flooding the sidewalks.  We’ll have to go at night.”

“How prepared are you to take the nest?”  Sam asked, only half concentrating on what Bobby was telling them.  A vampire nest was tough stuff during the day, let alone at night when they were practically invincible – and with his brother being filled with loss, he was more likely to be reckless than careful. 

“I started preparing the minute I figured out what I was dealing with, but the going’s been slow.  I went to get dead man’s blood but everyone got suspicious of me.”  Turning to Dean he clapped a hand on his shoulder.  “Think you could give it a shot?”

“No problem.”

As he pulled away Bobby and Sam turned back to the schematics, only dropping the façade once they were sure Dean was out of earshot.

“What the hell’s going on in that brain of his?”  Bobby asked, pulling his flask out of his vest.

“He’s grieving, I guess.”  Sam shrugged leaning back against the truck.  “Bobby, do you really think it’s a good idea for Dean to help us with the vampire nest?  His head’s not on game right now.” 

“Yeah, about the nest…”

 

******

 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this Dean?” 

He nodded, his hands shifting on his gun.  Bobby and Sam shared a look briefly as they all rushed into the building and up the stairs to the top floor.

“What the hell?”

“Good to see you too Dean.” 

“Is this supposed to be a joke?”  Dean shouted, grabbing his brother by his shirt and shaking him. “Cause guess what Sam, it’s not funny!”

“It was my plan you jackass, calm down.”  Bobby snapped, whacking Dean in the back of the heard.  Inside the circle of Holy Fire, Gabriel snickered as pulled a sucker out of his pocket and unwrapped it.  “I figured it was time for you to get some closure.”

“And how is this supposed to help?”  Dean snapped, gesturing at the archangel.

“He can tell us what happened to… you’ll finally know if…”  Sam said desperately.  He was finding it difficult to get the name out, his throat closing as his emotions surged.  “Look, this had been hard for me too.  But we can’t just sit around and hope he’ll come back.  He’d dead, Dean.”

“Cas is not dead!”  Dean’s voice went practically feral as he rounded on his brother, his eyes red and gleaming with tears.  Looking at his brother helplessly he tried to reign it back in, finally turning away as he shoved his hands into the pockets of the borrowed trench coat.  “He can’t be.  He’d died and come back before, it wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Why not just ask Gabriel while we have him here?”  Sam asked, looking to Bobby for help.

Inside the circle, the archangel watched them with pity, frowning.

“I hate to break it to you,” he started slowly, looking between both brothers, “but Castiel isn’t dead.”

“He’s not?”  Sam asked, stunned.  Besides him Dean fell to his knees, an actual sob escaping him for the first time since they’d supposedly lost the angel.  “Then what happened to him?’

“I wish I knew kiddo, we’ve been looking since he disappeared and haven’t found anything.  All I know is, if he were dead, I would know.  It’s like a psychic link between angels that lets us know who’s still out there, and Cas is still on my radar, just not in a way that lets me find him.”  Gabriel explained, looking directly at Dean when he spoke.  Dean looked up at him, the delicate calm he’d been trying to hold up for the last few days breaking entirely.  “I’m doing everything that I can to find him.”

Standing up Dean went to his brother and Bobby, wrapping an arm around both of them.  They held him tightly, neither one entirely sure what to do.

“Thanks,” Dean said, smiling as he pulled back.  Taking a deep breath he wiped his tears away with one hand as he reached for his gun with the other shooting at the sprinkler system.  The flames around Gabriel diminished, the archangel stepping forward to clap Dean on the back before disappearing.  “Sammy, pack the car.”

“Where are we going?”

“Wherever we have to.”  He said simply, turning to look at his brother.  For the first time in a long time, there was something on his face that actually looked like hope.  “We’re gonna go find Cas.” 


	2. It's Okay to Say I Love You

Chuck had never been prepared to deal with Winchesters.  It always seemed like, whenever they showed up, someone threatened to shoot him for things that weren’t his fault, or else they just generally made him feel like a terrible person for being the one to write down their tragic and ever dramatic lives.  He’d gotten used to it though, in a sad sort of way.  Even when he didn’t have a vision to prepare him for their arrival, he’d gotten so used to them barging into his home that he didn’t even blink when they showed up anymore.

This time, however, when Sam and Dean burst into his hotel room, he was more than a little surprised.  For one, he was rightly concerned that they’d been able to track him to someplace that wasn’t his home, and to his knowledge, unlike at the convention Becky hadn’t texted them his location – if he found out she had, they were going to have to have a very serious talk.  He was further put out that they’d burst into his room without knocking to find him standing in his bathrobe.  Needless to say, there was a lot for Chuck to be put out about.

Especially when he noticed Dean was wearing a very shabby and very familiar trench coat.

“Guys, this isn’t the best time.”  Chuck said quickly, shoving them both out into the hallway.  Grabbing his room key he shut the door behind him, doing his best to take a defensive stance and failing.  He visibly wilted under the twin walls of muscles glaring down at him.  “Look, whatever it is, it’ll have to wait.  I’m busy.”

“We heard the shower when we came in; we know you’ve got a girl in there.”  Sam said quickly, his scowl lessening slightly.  He had to admit he sort of liked Chuck in spite of himself, even if he had published their life stories for crazy paranormal lovers to read and obsess over.  “Look, just help us out and we’ll be out of your hair in no time.”

“Fine, what do you need?”  Chuck sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robe.

“Tell us where Cas is.”

Chuck blinked, staring down at the battered trench coat Dean was wearing as though he hadn’t really realized before who it belonged to.  He took a deep breath, looking furtively between them two of them like he was afraid someone was going to karate chop his head off.

“I wish I could help you, but I haven’t seen anything about you guys in weeks.”  Chuck said slowly, swallowing as he saw Dean’s eyes narrow at him suspiciously.  “I swear, the last time I saw you two, the angel was with you and you were fighting a spirit that decided to try its hand at Phantom of the Opera and was throwing people off the catwalk at a theater in New York.”

“That was almost a month ago.”  Sam said in a tight voice.  He glanced sideways at Dean, clearly worried about how his brother was going to react, but Dean didn’t move.  He simply nodded, his jaw tight, the brief flare of hope that Sam had watched, burning in his eyes since they’d decided to track down Chuck to get some answers, extinguishing itself.  “Dean…”

“He’s not dead, at least.  Chuck would have seen it if he’d died, right?”  Dean asked no one in particular.  Sam and Chuck blinked at each other, both unwilling to break the thinning hope Dean was clinging to.  Chuck sighed, pulling a hand from his pocket to run it through his hair nervously.  Suddenly he straightened up, a thin smile on his face.  “Congrats, by the way.”

“Uh… thanks?”  Chuck asked tentatively, his eyes darting to Sam’s. the younger Winchester shrugged, clearly just as confused as he was. 

“You’re wearing a wedding ring.”  Dean said, Sam raising his eyebrows in shock.  Chuck blushed, unable to keep a smile from slipping onto his face.  “Congrats dude, I’m real happy for you.  Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Sweetie, what are you doing in the hallway?  I thought we were going to – oh.”  Sticking her head out of the room Becky blinked up at Dean, then at Sam, a wide smile breaking out over her face.  Sam’s face contorted, biting his lip to keep from laughing.  Becky saw, but of course, misconstrued what it meant.  “I see.  You heard about me and the hubby here tying the knot and had to check for yourself to see if it was real huh Sammy?”

“Uh… sure.”  Sam said, after Chuck gave him an almost imperceptible nod to play along.  “Yes, I did.  I couldn’t believe it until I saw it with my own eyes.”

“What happened between us was real, but like a match it was a flame not meant to last Sam, you’ll be much happier once you figure that out.”  Becky said sympathetically.  Stepping out into the hall – it became apparently clear what she and Chuck had been able to do judging from her tiny lingerie – Dean found down a giggle, Chuck sighing as she cuddled up to him.  “What I have here is real and lasting, I’m sorry.”

“I wish you both the best of luck, really.”  Sam said, grabbing Dean’s arm as he started to back off down the hall.  “If you hear anything about… you know, just call, please?”

“I’ll be right in Beck, get into bed and wait for me okay?”  Chuck said earnestly, opening the door for Becky to slip back into the hotel room ahead of him.  Once she was inside, he shut the door quickly, furtively glancing around before he turned back to them.  “Look, it might not mean anything, but I hate to send you two off without any sort of lead.”

“Whatever it is, we’d be happy to hear it.”  Dean said at once.  Sam looked tense, worried this would be yet another wild goose chase that would break his brother’s spirit. 

“The last time I saw you guys, my vision got interrupted.  It might have been nothing, but…”  Chuck said uncomfortably.  Shifting from foot to foot he sighed, looking sheepishly up at Dean.  “I think this has something to do with Michael.”

“Why would you think that?”  Sam asked, raising en eyebrow.  Things had been quiet the past few weeks on the get-the-Winchesters-to-be-vessels front, and if he was being honest, he’d started to hope that the angels had just given up trying. 

“I heard… well, an angel I’m assuming, speaking to someone else that never talked about a plan to get Dean to say yes to Michael.  I didn’t hear anything more than that, but now that you guys have shown up and Castiel is missing…”  Chuck sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.  “I’ve had vision interruptions before that turned out to be nothing, so I didn’t think I needed to tell you.  Generally they don’t turn out to be real, but I wouldn’t put it past Michael or those working with him to kidnap Cas to get Dean to say yes.  I mean, given the nature of the relationship between Dean and Cas…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”  Dean asked gruffly, Sam rolling his eyes behind him.

“Oh come on Dean, we all see the way you two have been looking at each other.”  Sam said shortly, shaking his head at his brother’s shocked face.  “It’s pretty clear to everyone else that you love each other, even if you haven’t quite figured it out yet.”

“I do not love that… that… nerdy little dude with wings.  Not in the way you’re implying, anyways.”  Dean said stiffly, his jaw tight. 

“C’mon Dean, I’ve seen visions.  You love him, whether you want to admit that to us or not.”  Chuck said, wincing when Dean whipped his head around to look at him.  “Hey, don’t shoot the messenger.”

Without another word Dean turned and strode off down the hall, ignoring his brother’s shouts for him to come back.  He didn’t stop until he was out in the parking lot, angrily leaning his forehead against the Impala as Sam caught up with him.  He didn’t shrug off the hand Sam rested on his shoulder, but he didn’t look back at him either.

“Dean, there’s nothing wrong with the way you feel about Castiel.”  Sam said gently, unsure what else he could really say in this situation.  He knew that, raised by their father’s military routines, Dean had been conditioned to be exactly what John Winchester had wanted him to be.  Both of them had known without having to be told explicitly that John would never have accepted it if either of them brought home a boyfriend.  That was part of why Sam had left in the first place – he wanted to find a place where he felt safe to figure out who he wanted to be, regardless of whether he liked girls or boys.  But, he was realizing quickly, Dean had never had that.  Dean had only ever been told what to be, and what not to be.  His older brother had never been given the room to figure out what he wanted separate from what John wanted him to do.  “It’s okay to love whoever you want, no matter what Dad taught us growing up.”

“I… it doesn’t matter anyways.”  Dean said in a quiet voice, his shoulders slumping forward.  Sam swallowed, aware that this was probably as close to a confession as he was ever going to get out of his brother.  The confirmation of his observations, especially given that Cas was gone and Dean apparently thought the situation was entirely hopeless, crushed him far worse than he’d expected it to.  “For one, he’s missing, and for another, he’s an angel.  He can’t love.  He’s said as much multiple times.”

“Dean, he loves you.”  Sam said, wincing at the subtle way his brother’s shoulders were starting to tremble.  He knew Dean hated for him to see him cry.  “He told me, you know.  That he loves you.”

“What?”  Dean turned around, his eyes a mix of confusion and doubt and hope.  There was something blinding at the sheer love and innocent hope in his face that for a moment, Sam forgot how to speak, simply staring at his brother like he’d never seen him before.  “Sam, tell me.”

“It was after the kappa problem in Florida a few months ago, when you were unconscious.  Cas did some wicked quick thinking to save you, and I was telling him how grateful I was to him for saving your life… and he just looked at me straight in the face and said ‘I love him Sam, more than anything. I will always do everything in my power to save him, even if he can never love me back’.”  Sam said, looking away from his brother as he spoke.

“I… never thought…”  Dean said softly, looking up at the sky as tears started to slide down his face.  Sam looked away respectfully, torn between wanting to give his brother some privacy and wanting to stay nearby in case he needed him.    

“Well, now we need to find him so you can tell him how you feel and make up all this lost time, alright?”  Sam said once Dean has stopped shaking.  Dean nodded, hastily wiping his face with the trench coat sleeve.  “So, what do we do now?”

“We find out if Chuck is right about the angels taking Cas to use as a bargaining chip to get me to do what they want.”  Dean said, walking swiftly around the car and ducking into the driver’s seat.  Sam climbed into the car, smiling as Dean flicked through the radio until he found an old rock station blasting ACDC.  At least now that he had a purpose again, he was starting to get back to his old self.   “I saw we pay Crowley a little visit to find out what he knows.”


	3. Choosing Sides

Crowley was in the middle of a bidding war at an auction in Texas bidding on a Civil War uniform – it had actually been his when he’d marched through the battle fields making deals with desperate farm boys just seconds from death, and was a fond memento of one of his favorite battles; he’d only lost possession of it in the first place when a resentful ex sold it off after he moved on (needless to say, he’d beheaded her when he found out) – when the Winchesters showed up.

He scowled at them, not sure why they were there exactly but knowing it most likely wasn’t for a simple pleasant chat or the benefit of his company.  He held up a finger towards them, a little surprised when they hung back and waited.  Wanting to wrap things up as quickly as possible with the overly righteous doubt duo, Crowley quietly snapped his fingers and the person he was bidding against has a very suspicious moment of total paralysis that disabled him from bidding again, allowing him to pay for his uniform and leave in triumph.  The Winchesters watched him from the back corner of the room, following him out of the room without a word when he motioned for them to follow him. 

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of being tracked down by the lethal plaid and denim duo this time?”  Crowley asked once they were safely out of view of the general public inside his car. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have heard anything through the grapevine about a plot to get me to say yes to Michael, would you?”  Dean asked, Sam sitting back quietly to watch the exchange.  When Dean had suggested they go to see Crowley, he’d cringed inside but had gone along with the plan anyways to appease his brother.  Still, he wasn’t about to let his guard down around the demon currently running Hell.

“Now Dean, that would imply I had my own way of knowing how to hear Angel Radio.  As a demon, that should be impossible.”  Crowley said slowly, Dean’s gaze never flinching from his face.  “That being said… I might have found a way of using angel feathers and an old black magic spell to be able to listen in when I really want to.” 

“What do you want?”  Dean asked, Sam letting out a startled noise.  Crowley raised an eyebrow as he glanced between the two of them. Clearly they’d walked into this with different ideas about what they were there to do.  “Don’t give me that look.  We need information.  What do I have to do to get it?”

“Before you go making a deal you or your brother will regret later, calm down.  I’m not about to tell you anything that might come back to bite me in the ass later.”  Crowley said, leaning back further into his seat.  He’d been around for a long time and seen scores of humans, but occasionally he could still be thrown off kilter – the Winchesters especially seemed good at unsettling him.  “Why do you need to know what’s happening on angel radio?”

“Because –”

“Dean, think about this a second.”  Sam said suddenly, leaning forward to hiss in his brother’s ear.  His older brother looked back at him, his jaw set and determined.  Sam grasp his shoulder tightly, clearly worried that things were quickly getting out of hand.  “Look, do you really think it’s a good idea to just up and tell a demon what might be going on?  This is a big deal.”

“So is finding Cas before it’s too late.”  Dean said shortly, knocking his brother’s hand off his shoulder.  Turning back to Crowley he took a deep breath, Sam sitting back dejectedly as though he didn’t agree with this but knew better than to try and stop him.  “Castiel’s gone missing, and there’s a rumor going around that Michael and the archangels are holding him hostage to try and make me give myself over for Michael to wear to the apocalypse like a cheap prom dress.”

“Is that so?”  Crowley asked, his face going pale.  His eyes flicked momentarily to Sam before settling back on Dean’s face.  “I haven’t listened to Angel Radio recently, but this seems important enough to warrant a listen.  Go back to your motel room and wait for me there.  I’ll come find you once I’ve ascertained the currently Heavenly situation.”

“Wait, what is this gonna cost us?  We all know your ‘help’ doesn’t come cheap.”  Sam asked, knocking Dean’s hand down before he could take the one Crowley had extended towards him and shake it. 

“You might not believe this, but nothing.”  Crowley said in a soft voice, swallowing.  Dean and Sam shared a look, both of them equally unnerved by his sudden anxiousness.  “Look, I told you before.  I don’t want this whole apocalypse candle to start burning.  I like running Hell, and if Michael is finally ready to get his hands dirty to get things done… well, needless to say if there’s a way to head this off I want to find it as much as you do, especially if Heaven’s finally found themselves the ultimate bargaining chip.  They know as well as we do Dean would do anything to save that feather duster if he could.” 

“How do we know we can trust you?”  Sam asked, Dean shooting him a scathing look.  He held his ground under his brother’s look – after all, he reasoned, one of them had to stay logical.  Just because Dean was being overly emotional and reckless didn’t mean he had to be.  He wanted Cas back too, but to be overtly stupid and risk everything to do it… he knew that wasn’t what Castiel would have wanted them to do.  He felt like he owed it to the angel to keep his brother from doing something stupid. 

“No offense, but what other choice do you have?”  Crowley asked, Sam’s frown deepening.  He reached across them to open the car door, motioning for them to get out.  “I’m offering you a freebee.  Just take it – I won’t even make you shake or kiss on it, so clearly, there’s no deal here.  I can’t come to collect if we don’t agree on terms and seal the deal, remember?  For once, we’re on the same team.”

“Good enough for me, come on Sammy.”  Dean said, sliding quickly out of the car.  Sam lingered long enough to shoot Crowley an angry look before following his brother. 

As soon as their feet hid pavement, the door shut and the car whizzed away.

 

******

 

He felt like he’d been cut open and had the very fired of Hell put inside his chest to burn him from the inside out. 

Hissing from where he hung, dangling from the ceiling by chains forged in Heaven out of light and surrounded by a burning ring of Holy Fire, Castiel struggled to pull his wrists free.  His brothers and sisters, those few who were responsible for his current predicament, laughed at him when they came to check on him and found him still struggling to get free, still fighting them.  Two of them were laughing at him now, sneering at him as an empty human vessel they’d brought to Heaven from Earth pulled handfuls of feathers from his wings at their command, Castiel wincing as each individual feather fell to the ground around his feet. 

“That’s enough.”

Castiel didn’t need to raise his head to know who was making his sibling run from the room.  There were few people in Heaven who demanded that level of respect, and only one who would have been stupid enough to kidnap him knowing the Winchesters would come running to save him.  As much as he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, Cas couldn’t help himself from looking up as he entered, swallowing as the light of his grace briefly blinded him.

Michael.

“I’m sorry they’ve been treating you this way little brother.  I was assured there wouldn’t be any torture and only enough  restraints to keep you bound as was found necessary, but  it’s hard to find anyone in Heaven who isn’t lining up to take a shot at you after what you’ve done.”  Michael said with a sigh, shaking his head as he paced the ring of fire.  “Betraying Heaven for humans, falling, killing your family… you’ve done a lot of terrible things against us Castiel.”

“And what have you done other than allow the others to run amok and try to jumpstart the end of the world?”  Cas snapped back, his voice low and ragged.  Michael looked almost sadly at him taking in his disheveled appearance, the cracked and bleeding lips, the feathers strewn across the floor, his chained and bleeding wrists.  Though he knew there was no way Castiel would believe him, he really had told those who agreed to his plan to abduct him to lure Dean into agreeing to be his vessel to treat Castiel well and not to damage him in any way.  Looking at his little brother now, he felt a surge of guilt.  He should have been there to guild him from the beginning before he got so far off track.  “At least I was trying to do something to save humanity, Father’s favorite creation.  You were the first of the archangels to bow down to them Michael, surely you of all people can understand why I needed to save them, needed to try.”

“I don’t doubt your intentions, brother.”  He said slowly, his voice quiet.  “But remember, the path to Hell is paved with good intensions.  You’ve done terrible things, and doing them in the name of good doesn’t make them righteous.  If it did, I wouldn’t be standing before you today and seeing you so broken.” 

“In the words of your intended vessel: bite me.”  Cas snapped, Michael raising an eyebrow at him.

“You would do well to stop fighting me brother.”  Michael said with a sigh, locking eyes with his brother over the ring of fire.  “I’ve seen how this path ends, if you stay on it.”

“Oh really, why don’t you enlighten me then?”  Cas snapped, grinning slightly at the affronted look on Michael’s face.  He made a mental note that, if he got out of this alive, he needed to thank Dean for teaching him how to be sarcastic and piss people off. 

“The human you love most agrees to my vessel and kills the Devil.”  He said his voice fierce.  Cas swallowed, looking down instinctively at the image that caused him so much pain.  “You cannot change that, brother, but you can change your own fate.  If you join me and give up this foolish struggling, if you swear loyalty to me and Heaven again, you can stand by my side as we deliver this world from evil.  But if you stay on this path and keep fighting me, you’ll die.”


	4. Good Omens

“I swear to God, if you don’t stop pacing I’m going to shoot you.”

Dean glanced sideways at his brother, rolling his eyes but flopping down on the edge of his bed nonetheless to appease his frustrated little brother.  Sammy didn’t look up, letting out a small sigh of relief as he continued typing away on his laptop.  As soon as they’d got back he’d gone right to work, though at what Dean had no idea.  They hadn’t spoken since arriving back at the hotel to wait for Crowley. 

“Sorry.  I’m not good at the whole waiting around for someone to give me information thing.  I guess I’m just… worried, that’s all.  Been feeling a little useless since Cas went missing, and now that we know he’s potentially being held hostage because of me… well, I feel like I need to be out there, doing something to get him back.”  Dean muttered, Sam’s fingers stilling on the keyboard as he looked up.  He knew it was a big step, that his older brother rarely told him how he was feeling and even then, usually begrudgingly.  There was something about the ease with which he was able to talk about his feelings for Castiel recently that really worried Sam.  It was beginning to sound like Dean had already given up, that he was beginning to worry they wouldn’t find him alive.  That, or…

“You’re not thinking of giving in to Michael, are you?”  Sam asked, Dean hanging his head.  Standing up Sammy hurried across the room, grabbing his brother by the shoulders to shake him.  “Dean, we’ve talked about this.  You know what happens if you consent.”

“Yeah, I know.  I help the Heavenly Host end of the world and get to be Michael’s outfit to kill the Devil.”  Dean shrugged his brother’s hands off of him, wincing at the terrified look on Sammy’s face as he sunk down onto the edge of the bed next to him.  “I trust you, Sammy.  I know you won’t say yes to Lucifer.  I wouldn’t have to kill you, if you don’t say yes, which is the only reason I’m even considering saying yes.”

“Why are you always so ready to sacrifice yourself at the drop of a hat?  First me, then Adam, now Castiel.  Do you really think that you’re so worthless?”  Sam’s voice was quiet, but he knew Dean heard every word.  “Cas wouldn’t want you to say yes.”

“…I know.  But how am I supposed to live with myself if I know there was something I could have done to save him, and he get killed?  How would I live with myself?  I know I don’t show it right, so how can I even begin to believe he knows I love him if I don’t do everything I can to save him while I have the chance?”  Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair as Sam stood up and went over to get his bag.  Digging through it he pulled out a folded piece of paper, shoving it into Dean’s hand.  “What’s this?”

“Just open it.  I think you’ll understand.” 

With shaking hands Dean opened the paper to find a photograph staring back at him.  In it, he saw his sleeping image, curled up in bed in one of the numerous shitty motels they’d stayed at over the years.  Beside him, his wings out and draped over the hunter’s sleeping form like a blanket, was Castiel staring down at him with the most adoring look on his face Dean had ever seen there.  Dean stared at the angel’s image, at the blissful smile on his own as though even in sleep he’d known Cas was beside him, watching over him with that tender look on his face, shielding him with feathers and grace. 

“Believe me, he knows how you feel.  Just like, deep down, I think you knew how much he’s cared about you all this time.”  Sam said softly, smiling at the stunned, grateful look on his brother’s face.  “You don’t have to give yourself over to Michael to save him just to show him how much you care.  He already knows.”

“Thank you, Sammy.”  Dean grinned, his fingers gently touching the printed face of his missing angel.  “Do you mind if I keep this?”

“Not at all.  I sort of took in the picture in the first place to give to you when I thought you were ready to see it.”  Sam smiled, shaking his head as he stood up and retreated back to his laptop. 

“Hate to interrupt this tender family moment, but I come bearing information.”  The Winchesters looked up at the same time as Crowley appeared in the room, a worried look plastered on his face.  They briefly shared a look, both of them dreading whatever he’d come to tell them – if he looked that cross, it couldn’t mean anything good for Castiel.  “It appears the rumors are all true.  Michael, with the help of a select following of his favored angels, swooped in and kidnapped the trench coat featherhead before he could find you pair again after his apparent death.”

“Did they say where they were holding him?”  Dean asked, quickly folding the photograph in his hands and hiding it in the pocket of the trench coat.  He didn’t like the idea of someone like Crowley seeing it. 

“No, they were pretty tight lipped about that.  Apparently there are some in Heaven who don’t approve of this plan.”  Crowley said, smirking slightly at their shocked looks.  “It’s not what you think, believe me.  Apparently there are some who would rather Castiel died screaming after what happened with the Leviathans.  Michael’s keeping the location where they’re holding Castiel secret in case any of their siblings decide he’s too dangerous and try to assassinate him before he can be used to lure you into saying yes to being used as a vessel.” 

“Do you think that’s likely, that one of the other angels would kill Cas before Michael can get to Dean?”  Sam asked, warily watching his brother struggling to keep control under the onslaught of this new set of worried. 

“From what I’ve heard, no, that won’t happen if the head honcho has anything to say about it.  Michael’s already made an example of a few of his siblings to prove he’s serious when he says Castiel isn’t to be touched while he’d in his custody.”  Crowley looked hard at Dean, his eyes appraising. 

“Whatever it is, tell me.  I can handle it.”  Dean said, squaring his jaw. 

“Apparently  few stupid angels thought that by saying they’d help Michael with his plans, they’d be able to get close to Castiel to get some revenge.  They didn’t get far, but apparently some of them banded together to track down human vessels that can cross rings of Holy Fire to use to torture your angel.”  The demon spoke slowly, locking eyes with Dean.  Though his hands started to shake, the hunter didn’t dare look away.   “None of the whispers I heard said what exactly they’d done, or how badly he’d been injured.  They all seemed too scared of Michael’s wrath to talk about it openly, but I assumed it must have been pretty bad if Michael felt the need to step in and lay down the law.” 

“I think we can assume that he’d not being held in Heaven at least, not if the other angels are this freaked out having him around.”  Sam sighed, turning back to his computer screen typing furiously. 

“I did happen to overhear when they plan on making contact, however.”  The demon said, inspecting his nails.  “Apparently one of Michael’s henchmen will be coming to speak with Dean in exactly four days.  Angel radio was a bit vague as to why the delay in establishing communication, but I gathered it had something to do with some sort of old magic they’re attempting to work against Castiel in case you agree and then try to welch on your half of the deal.”

“Then we’ll just have to find him within the next three days.”  Dean said, Crowley snorting at his casual, assured tone.  “Either of you have any idea how to find these feathered fuckers?” 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do since we got back here but I’m not having any luck.”  Sam sighed, clearly perturbed that his brain was letting him down for once.  Dean went over to stand behind him and look at the computer screen.  “I’ve been trying to see if there’s a way to tell if there’s a high level of angels in an area, sort of like the reverse of demonic omens.  So far, I haven’t found anything.”

“Look for a town that’s had a lot of miraculous recoveries recently, a hefty boost in the economy, a drastic drop in crime.  Generally when a bunch of angels gather together, their combined levels of grace start to positively impact the human community around them, even if they do nothing to actually benefit the citizens directly.  Grace tends to operate like the common cold – once someone gets a whiff of it, it tends to travel.”  Crowley said looked disgusted with the very idea as Sam went back to checking the internet for sources.  “Well gentlemen, I’ll take my leave of you for now.  I wish the best of luck, and if you run into any particularly angelic problems, don’t hesitate to yell for me.  Can’t guarantee I’ll come running, but you never know in a situation like this.  Until next time then.”

A moment later he was gone, the brothers looking up at each other in relief. 

“I can’t believe he was actually helpful for a change.”  Dean shook his head, sighing. 

“I still don’t think we should trust him, at least not completely.  From here on out, now that we’ve got more information, we should do this ourselves.”  Sam said, a minute later looking up at his brother triumphantly.  “Ohio.  According to the omens Crowley said to look for, I think they’re in the middle of a farm town in Ohio.  Crime dropped to zero practically overnight, and at least fifteen people have magically survived things that should have killed them like car crashed and being run over by farm equipment.”

“Good enough for me.  Pack your bags Sammy, we’re heading to Ohio.” 


	5. Hellfire and Grace

Castiel felt nothing.

The closest thing to feeling he’d had in almost a day was the awareness of pressure against his skin, his bones, and the empty vessels standing around him carved into him.  There were sigils or strings of enochian characters marring the surface of his skin everywhere he looked, but his slightly foggy brain couldn’t comprehend what they said whenever he tried to read them.  More often than not, he ignored the vessels as they worked, focusing on shifting every single feather in his wings to keep them from atrophying due to confinement – at least since Michael’s last edict that he not be tortured anymore they hadn’t dared touch his wings again, though apparently his commands hadn’t gone much farther than that.  Somehow, in the midst of the screaming agony and burning tears from their near constant assaults, he’d reached the threshold where he could feel none of it anymore.  No matter what they tried, he couldn’t feel it anymore.  They tried to torment with no results, angrily trying new, worse things, but he could feel none of it.  Deep down he knew that had to mean something.

“You’re dying.” Cas didn’t even bother to glance up as Michael sauntered into the room, the vessels that had been cutting into his flesh stopping immediately and hurrying back to the angels that had brought them there.  He felt nothing as his brother gripped his chin and forced him to look up, drinking in the harshness of his brother’s face like it was the only thing sustaining him.  “If you just told them what I want to know, it will end.  I could heal you, bring you with me to the final battle.” 

“What is it that humans say in situations like these?”  Castiel said, his voice rough from ill use and the choking pressure of the metal collar around his neck chaining him to the ceiling.  “Oh yes – I’ll take it to my grave.”

“You could see Dean again, before I use him as my vessel.  You could say goodbye, tell him how you feel.  I would grant you even that if you’ll just give in and help me.”  Michael said, a small smile curling the corners of his lips as Castiel’s breathing hitched. 

Taking a deep breath, Cas spit in his brother’s face, cursing under his breath at him in enochian as Michael tightened his grip on his jaw.

 “I had hoped it wouldn’t have to come to this.”  Michael said softly, and for a split second Castiel almost believed him.  “Forgive me, brother.”

Light ripped through him, tearing at the places that held his Grace to his body.  It was as though every single shred of resistance and numbness that he’d built up in the last few days fled him as white hot pain erupted through his bones going deep, deep into his soul.  For the first time in days, Cas screamed.

 

******

 

“This is fucking hopeless.”  Sam rolled his eyes at his brother’s grumbling, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans as they continued down the sidewalk.  They’d spent the last day and a half scouring the small town, eyes peeled for any sign of a familiar angel.  “Seriously, we’ve covered every inch of this dinky town and haven’t found anything.”

“We’ll just have to canvas everything again.”  Sam sighed, rubbing his forehead as Dean took his aggression out with a particular hard kick to a metal trash can outside a feed store. 

“We’re running out of time Sammy, according to Crowley they’ll be sending someone to get me tomorrow to deal with Michael.”  Dean said in a tight voice.  His hands nervously clenched and unclenched around the fabric corner of the trench coat he was still wearing.  “If you don’t find Cas before then…”

“That’s not an option.”  He said at once, his mouth hardening into a thin frown.  Reaching into his pocket, Dean touched the edge of the photograph Sam had given him the day before, drawing strength from the physical evidence of Cas’s affection for him.  “We’ll find them, I swear.  Let’s keep looking.”

“You boys really don’t know how to ask for help, do you?” 

“Crowley.”  Sam’s hand inched towards his gun, but dropped as Dean shot him a hard look.  The demon raised an eyebrow but didn’t mention it.  “Why are you here?”

“Because you two have been stumbling passed the angel’s hidey-hole all afternoon, and I started to get worried you were both too thick to figure it out.”     Crowley said in a bored voice.  Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small gold key.  He tossed it to Dean, turning to point at an old run down building on the corner they’d just come from.  “That, gentleman, is where the angels are hiding out.” 

“You’re not coming with us?”  Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest when the demon shook his head.  “This is starting to sound pretty suspicious.  How do we know we’re not walking right into one of your traps?”

“Calm down Moose, don’t be such a drama queen.  There used to be a church on that spot over a hundred and fifty years ago.  It’s hallowed ground, so I can’t enter.”  Crowley said, patting Sam’s head as if he were a child.  Turning to Dean his expression turned serious.  “I’d get there soon if I were you.  According to angel radio, Michael is just about fed up with Castiel’s refusal to spill and is taking matters into his own hands.” 

Dean started off down the sidewalk without another word.

“Before you go.”  Crowley whispered, catching Sam’s elbow as he made to follow him.  He pulled an ornate long, thin box out of his pocket, gingerly handing it over to the hunter as though he were worried it might explode.  “Take this, you can thank me later.”

“What’s in it?”  Sam asked.

“I’ve trapped Hellfire in there for you.  I’ve found it works wonders against those feathered gits.  I can’t guarantee it’ll do much about the head honcho, but it should take out his lackeys.  Now, catch up to your brother before he kicks the door down and half-asses this rescue, will you?”  Crowley saluted him, disappearing from the spot a second later.

Turning his attention back down the street, Sam dashed off after his older brother’s retreating back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter ended up being kind of short (and probably a lot later than some of you would have liked - in my defense, I'm in the middle of getting ready to graduate college and everything needs done in the next week and a half). This ended up being mostly set up for the next chapter, which is the big conflict and battle.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	6. Your Princess Is In This Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Winchesters find out Hell can be helpful against Heaven

            Dean was scoping out the entrances of the building when Sam finally caught up with him.  Motioning quickly for his brother to join him where he was crouched between the bushes, Dean pulled a sawed off shotgun from where it hung attached to his belt.

            “What took you so long?”  Dean asked, his voice unusually tense.  Sam gave him a questioning look, a second later going pale as the glass in the window above them rattled with the force of the screams and what looked like bullets of light rocketing around the interior of the warehouse.  It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know both belonged to Castiel, that the harried look in his brother’s face was from the effort of holding himself back and wait for his backup before charging in.

            “Crowley gave me something to help us cut through their ranks so we don’t have to deal with all of them head on.”  Sam said patting the pocket where he’d stashed the Hellfire box.  Dean nodded, wincing as another scream rattled the glass above them.   

            “Any idea how to use whatever that is, or are we flying blind with that like we are with pretty much everything else about this mission?”  Dean asked, raising an eyebrow when Sammy’s face colored with embarrassment.  “Huh.  Well, we’re dealt with worse.  As long as we keep our heads, with a little dumb luck, we might just make it out of her alive.  Mostly maimed, maybe, but alive.” 

“That’s one way to look at it.  Way to be optimistic.”  Sam sighed, rolling his eyes as Dean ruffled his hair.  “Alright, let’s get this done.  Which entrance do you want to use?”

            “They’ve posted most of their soldiers by the front and back doors.  They don’t seem too concerned with anyone trying to get in through the window.”  Dean sighed, checking to make sure his gun was loaded.  Crawling out of the bushes he stood up, shaking the twigs off his jacket and hoisting up his gun.  “Welp, good luck.  Wait for your window and then fry up those angels extra crispy, alright Sammy?” 

            His little brother watched in confusion as he holstered his weapon and started strutting off through the grass like they weren’t on the verge of one of the most important battles in their lives, tugging cockily at the collar of his jacket as he went.

            “You’re not going in with me?  What are you gonna do?”  Sam asked, his eyebrows furrowed together as he watches his brother head around the side yard towards the door.

            “I’m going to buy you that window.  Duh.”

 

******

 

            “This… isn’t going to… work.  Dean and Sam will… stop… you, Michael.”

            Michael scowled, but didn’t say anything as one of his underling wiped the other angel’s blood off his hand with a damp towel.  Castiel was sure if he wasn’t so full of himself and his top archangel status, he might have rolled his eyes at the optimism and blind faith he had that the Winchesters would somehow save the day.  Even though he could barely even breathe, even though the effort it was taking him to speak was causing his lungs to burn as only Hell ever had, even though he was aware his vessel was cracking under the strain of having had Michael’s hand inside him strangling his grace to the point pieces had shattered off and escaped into the room, Castiel still held tight to his faith. 

            “If only you were so strong in your love for our Father as you are for your precious human and the bond you share with him.”  Michael retorted, his eyes full of holy fury as he turned back to his younger brother.  Stepping forward he took a handful of Cas’s tattered shirt in his hand pulling the pained, hissing angel upward with it until they were eye to eye.  “I thought you had so much promise.  However did we find ourselves here little brother?”

            “I found a conscious… and something more important… than the hope… for a pat on the head from an absent Father.”    Castiel smirked as his older brother blanched away from him.

            A second later he was hacking up blood, his face still stinging from where Michael had struck him. 

            “Your lack of understanding in the majesty of our Father shows your ignorance, Castiel.  Heaven will be better off without your influence.”  Michael said softly, turning to look expectantly towards the front of the building.  A moment later an angel rushed in from the entrance hall, a panicked look on her face as she stumbled towards the archangel holding her bleeding arm.  “What seems to be the issue here?”

            “It’s your intended vessel sir, the elder Winchester.  He appears to be trying to force his way into the warehouse.  The others guarding the door, they were in rough shape when they send me to alert you to the situation.  He came prepared.”  She said, her eyes staring imploringly up at her master.  Reaching out a steady hand Michael touched her on the forehead with two fingers, his underling dropping her hand from her now healed arm and standing up a little straighter.

            “Don’t worry.  By the time he reaches me he’ll have worn himself down, and he’s sure to lose his focused edge when he sees his precious angel falling to pieces like a fish on a hook before his very eyes.”  Michael smirked, Castiel growling at him like an angry dog. 

“He did say something that I didn’t understand though, sir.  He said something about ‘storming the castle to rescue his princess’.”   The angel said her confusion clear in her voice.  Behind her Castiel let out a laugh that ended in another bloody coughing fit, Michael shooting him a tight lipped frown.  “Sir, what should we do?”

            “Little late in the game to start planning now, don’t you think?”

            Michael and his minion turned, the female angel putting herself protectively in front of her archangel as Dean sauntered into the room holding his shotgun in one hand and an angel blade in the other.  Both of their eyes lingered on the blade as Castiel started to laugh again, beaming as Dean shifted his grip on the blade clearly ready to pounce at any second.  The fact that he was wearing the angel’s battered trench coat didn’t go unnoticed as it billowed around him menacingly as he walked forward.  The angels guarding the back door start towards him, Dean smirking as his eyes glaze over all the angels realizing that no one is even remotely paying attention to the back window. 

            Dean spared one quick look over at Castiel, afraid if he dared take in details he might stop breathing while he catalogued his injuries.  He knew, once this was over, he would nurse the angel back to health and kiss every single bruise on that perfect skin he’d missed for far too long now, that he’d stare into those eyes every night before he fell asleep – but now, until that blessed moment came when he could tell his angel that their bond was not merely profound but also full of love, he needed to focus. 

            “Come at me you feathery sons of bitches!”  Dean shouts, raising his weapons as the underlings started towards him as a united front.  He’d barely sliced into the angel in front, the power of the shotgun blast knocking one of the smaller angels off their feet, when he heard the window open, his smile widening dangerously. 

            “And of course, everyone always forgets to invite me to the party just because I’m the evil brother’s perfect vessel.”  The angels turned almost comically as one just in time to see Sam pulling the box Crowley had given him out of his pocket.  As he reached for the lid, Dean turned to look at Castiel for the first time and realized he didn’t know if his angel was in the line of fire.

            Sam opened the box, watching horrified as Dean pushed his way through the angels racing the flames on his way towards Castiel.  Leaping up Dean caught ahold of the chains attaching his angel to the ceiling, jerking them down and out of the ceiling sending them both crashing to the ground, Cas grunting in pain as the hunter landed on top of him shielding his body as the flames erupted over them.

            “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.  You’re safe now.”  Dean whispered in the angel’s ear, holding Cas’s face away from the fire and into the crook of his neck.  He tried to block out the screams echoing behind him and the smell of burnt flesh as their vessels fell to pieces under the weight of Hellfire, focusing desperately on the face that the body under his was alive and breathing even if it was weak and shaking. 

            The flames died around them as quickly as they started, Dean dragging himself and Castiel to their feet backing the injured angel quickly away from Michael as he approached them looking murderous, his own archangel blade held tightly in his fist.  Sammy hurried forward, dropping the now spend box of Hellfire and picking up the angel blade as he went.

            “Nice try, but you’ll have to do better than that!”  Michael snapped, turning on Sam lightning fast.  He craftily knocked the younger Winchester’s blade out of his hand, raising his own above his head to strike a deathblow.

            “Now Michael, think.  I don’t think you really want to do that.” 

            Michael stilled his hand but kept it raised, turning tight lipped to find his most hated brother behind him smiling dangerously.  Castiel lay bleeding on the floor, struggling to push the foot Lucifer had steadied on his chest off so that he could get up.  Dean stood perfectly still, his fingers white knuckled and curled around the Devil’s hands, poised and ready to break his neck if Michael didn’t step down. 

            “What are you doing here after you’ve spend centuries avoiding me Lucifer?”  Michael snapped, turning to narrow his eyes at Sam as he moved to try and edge away from the angry archangel. 

            “Well, I was tipped off by an employee of mine that you might try and break my toy so I decided to pop up and keep an eye on my things, just in case.”  Lucifer said coldly, his smile slipping slightly as his eyes flicked over onto Sam’s disgruntled face at his noise of disgust.  “Sammy, honey, I really wouldn’t dare to complain right now since I’m the only thing standing between you and that archangel blade piercing through your sternum.” 

            “And you think the answer is snapping Dean’s neck?  Don’t be expecting any thank you notes in Hell if that happens.”  Sam growled back, taking a hasty step back when Michael turned towards him and grabbed his collar pulling him closer.  His grip loosened slightly when he heard Dean gasp for breath behind him as Lucifer shifted his grip ever so slightly.  Castiel let out a small strangled sob and renewing his scrabbling to push off the leg holding him in place so that he could help the hunter he loved currently writhing in his brother’s grasp. 

            “Stand down Michael, or both of our vessels die here today and you don’t get you precious little Armageddon you’re so desperately hoping will bring Daddy running home to shower you with approval.”  Lucifer grinned, his eyes holding none of the humor ringing in his voice.  His older brother turned to look at him, his face fierce with determination and doubt.

            “How do I know I won’t stand down and then watch you snap my vessel’s neck?”  Michael asked, his voice sounding almost pained as he looked back at Lucifer holding onto Dean.  “How can I trust anything you say after all the things that you’ve done little brother?” 

            “I guess you’ll have to use that overwhelming faith you’re so proud of.”  Lucifer countered.  As Michael watched, his hands loosened on Dean’s neck, a clear sign of faith.

            Almost at the same moment, both angels dropped the other’s vessel and backed away.  They stared at each other for a second, the looks on their faces making it clear that neither one of them was quite pleased with how the day had gone and that, come tomorrow, the battle would resume just as relentlessly as it had been going since the Morningstar’s initial fall from grace.  A second later they were gone.

            “You came for me.”  The hunters blinked, still slightly stunned as they looked down at Castiel lying at the older Winchester’s feet.  One of his hands was reached up, his fingers coiled in the hem of the trench coat.  “I knew you’d save me.”

            “Oh Cas, of course I came for you.  Jesus, don’t ever leave me again, okay?  Just stay with me… stay with me.”  Dropping to his knees Dean pulled the battered angel into his arms.  Sam took a deep steading breath, a smile on his face as he watched the two people he loved most tripping over themselves to tell the other of their love.

            He could already tell he was going to be needing to get a separate room tonight.

 

******

 

            “So, I see everything worked out in the end.”

            Dean and Castiel looked up from where they sat entwined around each other on his bed, Sam glancing up from where he sat across the room on his laptop looking displeased as Crowley strode forward into the room, his hands shoved deep into his trouser pockets.  None of them could miss the smug smile on his face.

            “And let me guess, now you’re here to collect some sort of payment?”  Sam asked, Dean tightening his hold around Castiel’s waist protectively as the demon looked over at them. 

            “Not today darlings, don’t get your panties in a twist.”  Crowley sighed, rolling his eyes.  “I just wanted to make sure everything went as I hoped it would, and to inform you that I might be popping in one day expecting a favor for all my helpfulness in your rescue mission.”

            Sam and Dean shot each other a look, both of them cringing inside.  No matter what they did, there was always something going wrong.  When they looked up again, Crowley was gone.

            “I’m sorry you have to cater to him now because of me.”  Castiel said in a low voice, Dean looking down at him raising an eyebrow.  “Whatever he asks for, if there’s anyway I can be of assistance…”

            “Let’s not talk about that now, alright?”  Dean interrupted him, a small smile on his face as his angel nodded and snuggled closer into him.  “I did what I did to save you, and hell, I’d do it again if I had to the same way.  I’d always choose the route that brings me back to you no matter what it takes.”

            “And why’s that?”  Castiel asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he looked up at the corner.  Dean slowly pressed his lips against the angel’s in a gentle kiss, both of them pointed ignoring the immature retching noises Sam made in the background. 

            “Because I love you, feathers and all.” 


End file.
